


Soulmate switch

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fictober 2020, Gen, Let little Ace say fuck, Manners?, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Soulmate AU, and many more bad words, big confusion, what are those?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Everyone has one day where they switch bodies with their soulmate.Ace doesn’t know about soulmates and wakes up on the Moby.Marco thinks he doesn’t  have a soulmate and wakes up in a treehouse.Where are they and who are these people?Absolute chaos.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One piece stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 256
Kudos: 446





	1. Commander Birdie Marco

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 14 “We should leave.” Of my fictober and a new serie that I am staring. 
> 
> Soulmates switch bodies on day. Nobody can explain it. The years where the switch happens is usually in your twenties. Well, not for them. 
> 
> Ace is in Marco’s body and Marco in Ace’s.
> 
> Warnings: Ace’s very very bad words  
> Edit: Ace is 16 In this story. That made me realize that Sabo was not there anymore so I removed Sabo.

When Ace opened his eyes he was met with the sight of wood. Not that from his treehouse. It was also not Dadan’s or Makino’s. What the hell! 

He sat up. Where was he? Had he gotten kidnapped by some strangers without knowing? Did they have Luffy too? He needed to get up. He needed to find his brother.He could be in danger.

He quickly got out of bed. He almost fell over as he did. Why did his body feel so weird? Why did he feel so tall? Why did he have a bed? He clumsily walked over to a door which happened to lead to a small bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He had to quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

He had tuned into a pineapple man. Holy shit. What the hell has happened to him? Why was he this pineapple man? This couldn’t be real. He looked again at his reflection. His hands traveled all over his face, from his little beard hairs to his yellow pineapple hair, trying to find a fault in the mirror. But the mirror did the exact same as he did.

He had to be dreaming. No, he shouldn’t lie to himself. He knew that he couldn’t come up with this. He really was kidnapped and put in this weird grown up body or maybe a devil fruit? Anyways he needed to get out of here. But how?

What would Sabo do? Blend in and gather information. Yeah!

He walked to what looked like a closet and pulled out a purple vest and some pants. The only shoes he could find were some, very difficult to put on, sandals.

He looked around the room to find any clues about the person he was supposed to impersonate. There was a desk with paper on it. If only he could read. He found a bed, on which he may or may not have sprung on (he’d never seen a bed before).

He jumped in surprise when someone barged in “Hey birdie! Scared ya didn’t I? You were late for breakfast so I brought you some.” Birdie? Was this guy named birdie? Shit, he was supposed to do something. He slowly walked over to this white clothed man with weird ass hair. What was with the hair? First this pineapple guy and now some guy with cannon style hair. He brought his hands up, but instead of taking the tray of food he hit the cannon haired man as hard as he could.

Cannon hair gave a surprised yelp before his fist connected with his face. The man landed with a loud slam again the wall, hopefully unconscious. The tray with food fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Ace should have known better than to expect that cannon haired man was alone, because before he knew it another weird man (at least he thought so) with some pink clothes came in. He grabbed pink dress guy by the neck and slammed him against the wall, holding him up. “Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want from me?” Ace demanded. It took a few second for him to realize that the pink man couldn’t answer, because he couldn’t breath. Ace softened his grip, but didn’t let go of him. “Marco, what the fuck?” Pink guy asked.

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Answer the question pink man!” Pink man struggled in his grip but to no avail. Ace knocked the guy out when he realized that he wasn’t going to get an answer out of him. Screw him.

He walked to the door and stuck his head out of the room, looking if anyone else had heard him. When he saw that nobody was he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and speed walked away. He walked around for a bit but found himself lost.

Where the fuck was he? It felt like this was a ship with the rocking of the waves, but that meant that he was on the ocean.

After what felt like an eternity he found some guys. He pointed to one. “You there.” The guys looked at him. “Show me the way to get the fuck out of here.” The guys stared blankly at him for a while, exchanging glances with each other. “Are you idiots deaf or something?” 

One guy shakes no. “Well, then show the to get out of this dump.”

“Take that path, than a right, a left, stairs, more stairs, left and stairs.”

“Okay. Did you kidnap another boy?” The guys shock their heads negative. Most of the worries Ace had had immediately disappeared.

Ace turned and walked away, but before he walked out of sight he gave one glance back. “If you tell anyone about this than I’ll murder the shit out of you, understand?” The guys nodded.

Everyone of them was silent until they were sure that Commander Marco was gone. “Did that really just happen?” One asked.

“I think so?” The second guy said questioningly

“I think we should leave and...you know, not tell anyone. I think that commander Marco is having a really, really bad day.” All the other guys agreed.

Ace walked the path that one guy described and eventually got to the upper deck. His eyes widened in surprise. He really was on the sea. He was sailing. He quickly took notice of the many people around him. There were so many. How was he going to get away unnoticed?

One of them stood particularly out. A giant old geezer in a chair. He was probably the strongest. If he could take him out than the rest would surely follow.

He found a beautiful sword somewhere laying around and grabbed it. He weighed it in his hand and swung around with it a few times. He smiled a little to himself. He had a real sword. Luffy would be so jealous. The only people he had ever seen with a sword were the guards, Pochemy and Bluejam. Now he was actually holding one.

But a sword meant that this whole crew had to have weapons. That meant that they weren’t civilians and they weren’t marines. Ace looked around for a bit. Gotcha. A pirate flag with a mustache on it. These people were pirates. He was sure as hell going to take down this rival crew that kidnapped him and turned him into the guy Birdie.

He noticed that he had quite a few eyes on him. One guy stepped forward. “Is something wrong with my sword, commander Marco?” Commander Marco? Was that guy talking to him? He had a title? Was this pineapple mans name Birdie Marco?

“No, but I’m going to need it for a bit.”

He walked to the giant, before full out charging. He heard a few gasps around him. With the sword above his head he swung out to the giant who was seriously surprised and quickly blocked it with black skin. Shit, he had blown his element of surprise. “Marco, what exactly are you doing?” Giant man asked. Tsk. This mustache man also thinks he’s this Marco. He’ll show him.

“Fight me, you shitty old fart!” Absolute silence. Nobody said a word. The giant in front of him burst out laughing, followed by the rest of the crew. “What the fuck is so funny?”

The giant looked at him. “And who may you be?”

Giant man didn’t even know who he was. He should have known if he was going to kidnapped him, because Ace sure as hell wasn’t going to give his name away. “I’m commander Birdie Marco.” Ace said seriously.

Everyone was laughing twice as hard now. His face had gone completely red. “Shut the fuck up before I beat you all senseless!” There were people now laughing on the ground with tears in this eyes and hitting the deck. Some had even trouble breathing.

Ace charged again with a battle cry to the old man. He counted his attack again and pushed him back near the railing.

Ace realized something. He could see an island from here. If he were to jump ship he could just swim there. He would have liked to fight these guys, but after these two attacks he realized that these guys were a lot stronger than him. Cannon man and pink guy had to be one of the weaker ones here.

He grinned. “Suck dick, you shitty old fart.” He stuck up his middle finger before making a nose dive towards the sea.

A splash was heard and he knew he had landed in the water.

But why couldn’t he move?


	2. Almost killing a kid and jumping out of a treehouse is generally not a good start of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter after reading. It’s about this story.

Marco opened his eyes to a wooden ceiling. It wasn't the Adams woord ceiling of his room. He tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. There were these limps wrapped around his chest.

His chest! Marco couldn't believe his eyes. What? His mark was gone! Just gone. His love and pride gone. He didn't understand.

He had to calm down and think. He was at an unfamiliar place and his tattoo gone. He couldn't have been kidnapped from the Moby. Somebody's would have noticed, right?

He looked at the person who had his limbs stretched (what the hell?) around him. Was that a child? Was he in bed with a child? He couldn't imagine how wrong this would look if someone would find them right now. Who was this child anyway? Was this his captor?

No, this boy looked way too weak. Now that he thought about it it looked like he wasn't captured in the first place. No shackles, no prison, just this kid in some small wooden house. He realized that he wasn't even laying on a bed.

Well, first thing first. He needed to find out where he was. He tried to untangle himself from the kid, but the no avail. It seemed impossible. He been at it for an hour before he gave up. He than tried to just wake the kid up, but that also didn't work. This kid slept like a rock. It looked like he just had to wait.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was an elbow in the stomach. He threw the attacking person off him. A second later the sound was heard of wood breaking. He opened his eyes again at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was the kid? Don't tell me....SHIT!

He quickly walked over to the place where the wood had broken, with great difficulty. He felt short and incredibly unbalanced. When he finally arrived he realized that this house was actually a treehouse....that he just threw a child out off.

Holy shit, he might have just killed a child. He quickly jumped out the treehouse, to maybe catch the (hopefully) still falling child, and tried to transform. Keyword tried. He actually found that he couldn't. So now the found himself freefalling to the ground. He tried again and again, but no wings came. He knew that he wasn't in direct contact with water of sea stone so why? Fuck, he was going to die.

How high was the tree that he had jumped out off? He was sure he was at least going to break a leg or two trying to land safely. He saw the ground come closer and closer.

Lucky for him, the kid that he threw out of the treehouse rescued him by inflating himself?

So he landed on the kid instead, but found himself bouncing into the air again. No so high this time so landing correctly had to be no problem. Yeah, apparently not, because he forgot he had this weird body and everything was off. He gracefully broke an ankle...which didn't heal the moment it broke. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"Ace? Ace? Are you okay?" The child asked worried. Marco originally didn't felt spoken too, but than he realized that there was nobody else here, so the child had to be speaking to him. "I'm fine. It's just a broken ankle-yoi. I hope it will heal in no time. My name is Marco-yoi. Who are you and do you knew where we are?"

The child looked at his with confusion on his face. He slowly walked toward him and kissed his head. "Shishishi, all better now. You must have fallen on your head too."

"No I didn't. Who are you-yoi?"

The kid pouted. "Are you being mean again because of the way I woke you up? What's yoi anyway?"

"No, I'm dead serious. Look kid, I need you to tell me who you are and where we are. Right. Now-yoi."

Before he knew it he was being picked up and slung over an shoulder. He tried to get out but he found himself trapped again his the kids arm. Why was he so freaking weak? Did this kid kidnap him after all? They had been near an island so it could be.

The kid was running to who knows where screaming the name of someone named Dadan. The kid jumped over rivers and cliffs and slung from tree to tree.

He may had resisted more if he felt really endangered by this kid, but he didn't so he just let the kid take him somewhere. He did almost have a few heart attacks the first times the kid jumped over things like rivers and fucking cliffs, because he didn't think the kid would make it and they would both drown (yeah, he thought that this kid was a devil fruit user) or fall (he apparently couldn't transformers into his Phoenix form). His ankle also still hadn't healed.

They finally reached Dadan's place. The kid kicked the door open and screamed again for this Dadan. Saying that Ace (hadn't the kid called him that before?) had fallen hard on his head. Oh and that he had broken his ankle but that wasn't really important now. I mean, priorities. 

A bear looking woman with a little guy with a book and a guy with chicken hair came around the corners. Finally, someone he could hopefully get answers from. "Hello m'am I'm Marco and I was wondering if you could tell me who everyone here is and where I am-yoi?" The woman and the two men shared looked between each other. "Shit, he really did land on his head. He's even saying nonsense. Luffy, what the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! Ace jumped out of the tree house." The woman almost chocked on her own spit. She angrily turned to him. "You stupid brat! Are you trying to get yourself killed!"

She looked like she wanted to hit him but restrained herself."You can fix him right?" Luffy said, pointing to him.

"Uh, I don't know. Head injuries could be serious. It usually takes time to heal. Maybe he got some weird amnesia?"

Luffy gasped and turned to him. "Ace, you remember me right? I'm Luffy! I'm going to be the king of the pirates! And that is old hag Dadan and Dogra and Morga." Luffy said while shaking him and pointing at people.

Marco really didn't know what was going on or where he went wrong. No he didn't know any of these people, he couldn't fly, he couldn't heal, he lost his mark somewhere, his body was weird and nothing made sense.

"Look Luffy right-yoi?" Luffed shakes his head yes. "I'm fine. I'm not Ace. I don't even know an Ace. I'm Marco-yoi. And I was last on the Moby before I woke up next to you. I don't know where your Ace is or what happened to him, but I'm asking you now if you know what happened to me-yoi. If you answer me, than we can go seek this Ace of yours, okay?"

He was met with faces of confusion, before Dadan realized what was going on. "You're saying your name is Marco?"

"That's correct-yoi."

"Have you already considered that you are maybe having your soulmate switch with our Ace?"

Silence.

Of course! Marco didn't know how he could have been so stupid. He wanted to hit himself. He was in his soulmates body. That why he couldn't fly and his body felt so weird. He didn't think he had one since he was already in his mid thirties. His hand went to his face. He had long hair, not short and he couldn't feel the scruff of his beard.

Shit, he had broken his soulmates ankle.

"What's a soulmate switch?" Luffy asked. Marco looked confused at him. How did this kid not know what a soulmate switch was? Weren't most kid thought from a young age that this would eventually happen.

Dadan sat down. "It a day where you switch bodies with your soulmate. So that's not Ace in Ace's body, but Ace's soulmate, Marco."

"What's a soulmate?" The Luffy questioned.

"It's someone who is supposed to be your other half. It could be your best friend or lover. This usually happens in the begin twenty, late teens though. I don't know why Ace got it so early."

What? Early? "What do you mean early-yoi?"

"Ace is sixteen. I actually don't hink we ever told Ace ever about the soulmate switch."

Sixteen! Holy shit. This kid was Twenty years younger than him. Maybe Ace wassupposed to be his best friend? Probably.

Did Dadan just say that this Ace kid also didn't know about soulmates?

He took a deep breath in and out. Everything was fine. He was sure that his family had everything under control and made Ace feel welcome.

Yeah. What could go wrong on the Moby? It may be a little confusing, but it couldn't be that bad.

He should focus on where he was now. "Tell me about Ace-yoi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may already know, but I’m having a writers block right now. I already finished this chapter so I only had to ready it through a few times, but I’m having trouble writing. So I’m just kinda maybe taking a break. Updates will be slow for the time being or not at all for all works until I can write again!
> 
> Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading!


	3. Not falling for your lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! New chapter. I’ve been kinda busy. It still is and probably will be for a few months. I’m writing, it just might take some time sometimes. Please be patient with me!  
> Thank you!

Ace couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He tried everything, but it all felt so heavy. He was sinking further away from the surface. Panic came washing over him. He was going to drown at this rate. Stupid body! MOVE FOR FUCKS SAKE!

Lucky for him it seemed that the shitty geezer cared his little captive. Some non human thing came swimming right at him. At first he was scared, but then he remembered that he had seem him on deck for a second. So he concluded that this...this whatever it is, was part of the shitty old geezers crew.

The creatures blue hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him up to the surface. He desperately gasped for air when he came up. A ladder was thrown to the blue creature and the blue guy pulled them both on deck.

Ace laid on his back for a moment, before regaining remembering where he exactly was again. Tried to stand up and push the people surrounding him away. He didn't need their fake concern. Not when it was obvious that they had put this-this water curse on him. 

He wobbly came to a stand. People around him were trying to calm him down or just talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He quickly scanned his surroundings again. There were so many people here. He would never be able to beat them all.

He clenched his teeth. There had to be something. His eyes darted around, trying to find another method of escape. The only option he found was going back inside the ship again. He thought about it for a second. He would at least be a little bit hidden instead of standing here out in the open, ready to be attacked any second.

Fine.

He grabbed blue guys arm and threw him af far as he could back the ocean in. He than punched the nearest guy that happened to be a brown haired green midget. Four people immediately jumped on him, pinning him down, before he could hook another crewmember.

This mustache guy began to speak to him. "Look, you need to calm down. You're having your switch okay? We are not going to hurt you. This might be scary, but we aren't as bad as the government makes us out to be."

"Congratulations! I don't know what the fuck a switch is and I absolutely don't give a flying fuck about your pirate reputation. I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you don't let me go right now!" Ace spat back. A few snickered at that. Mustache guy shot them a 'not helping' glare and they soon stopped.

"I mean your soulmate switch. That's happening. So just calm down. So you're saying if we let you go than you won't beat the crap out of us."

Ace went still and thought about it. He pouted slightly. "Well...I never said that. Let's make a deal. If you let me go and drop me at the next island I won't kill you. And what the hell is a soulmate switch anyway?"

Glances were shared among the crew. Many began to whisper. Mustache guy looked a bit lost. "You know. Around your twenties you switch bodies for a day with your soulmate."

"Bullshit"

"What do you mean?" Mustache guy began to stroke his mustache nervously.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my god damm life." That was technically not true. That spot belonged to some of Luffy's lies, but this one came close. Did these dudes really think he would believe this made up switch?

Mustache guy seemed to be speechless. "W-Why do you think we are lying. I don't know what else we are supposed to tell you. Your switch, you know? Maybe you call it differently? It's they day you switch bodies with your soulmate."

"Nope, do you seriously think I'm dumb? Do you do this to every other guy you kidnap or just me?"

It was silent. Nobody really knew what to say. "Ooh it get it. I must be the only poor fucker you didn't manage to fool with this lie. I wonder how dumb the other kidnap victims were If they believed your shit.” Ace mocked. "Anyway are you going to accept my deal. Otherwise I'll start beating the crap out of people again."

Mustache guy nodded wordless. He held his hand out to help him up but he didn't accept it. Not even a second later cannon hair and pink guy stormed outside. "MARCO THE PHOENIX YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT IN MY MAKE UP AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!” Pink guy yelled.

"Yeah, and you spilled my food in the floor and knock us both out for no reason. What the fuck dude. What was that for! If you were angry about the prank than you could have just thrown me into the water." Cannon man followed

"He's switched!/You kidnapped me!" Were said simultaneously.

Both pair of eyes immediately brightened up. Pink man came forward. Ace tensed up. The moment pink man tried to attack his he would fight back. But instead of hitting him pink man stuck a hand out. "Nice to meet you. My name is Izo and the other guy is Thatch. We are Marco's brothers. We may have had a rough start, but I'll forgive you I guess. What's your name?"

Ace was actually impressed. It seemed like they had build a whole story around this Marco person. They had really put effort in it. Izo, if that was his real name, sounded so sincere, but he wasn’t going to fall for the nice guy act. Ace had just knocked this guy out. There is no way he is just going to be nice to him. He should be angry just like he was a second ago. It was like...the act had slipped up for just a second. “None of your fucking business asshole. I can't believe your build a fucking life story around his lie. You guys are some dedicated kidnappers. Anyway you can drop the act now. I'm not falling for it. Change me back to me."

Izo and thatch looked very confused. "He apparently doesn't know about the switch and thinks we kidnapped him." Mustache guy piped in.

"I'm Vista by the way. This is Haruta." Vista pointed at the brown haired little guy he hooked earlier. "The fishman that you just threw is Namur and that here. "He pointed at the giant old geezer. "Is Oyaji, the captain."

Thatch walked up and threw and arm around his neck. "Well come on mystery guy. Let's eat. You threw my food earlier on the ground and I don't think you have eaten yet so you must be hungry. Let me make you something and than we can get to know each other."

Ace had the urge to throw Thatch over his shoulder, but the moment he mentioned food he realized that he in fact had not eaten yet and that he was hungry. "Fine." Ace grumbled.

Thatch dragged him off the deck. Ace looked at this Oyaji for a few seconds and noticed that he was staring at him weird. He stuck out his tongue before disappearing in the ship.

Everyone turned their attention to Oyaji the moment Thatch and mystery soulmate were gone. "Oyaji, what are we going to do? I don't know how but this guy clearly doesn't know what the soulmate switch is. And he isn't willing to believe us. I honestly have no idea on how to fix this." Haruta said.

Whitebeard thought for a moment. "As long as we don't take any aggressive actions than I don't think Marco's soulmate will do anything reckless again. Maybe we can be proven trust worthy somewhere along this day. He will be your future brother so just continue to treat him as that. I must say I quite like the fire in his eyes. Such a fierce little brat, gurararara."

"Yes Oyaji!"

—— meanwhile ——

Thatch had made a few dishes (right in front of his eyes) to eat and he had to admit that they smelled and looked delicious. He quickly sat down and began to eat, his way. It was all gone in a few seconds, leaving Thatch with gaping mouth. Ace threw an innocent look at Thatch while holding his plate out. "Seconds?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh Yeah." Thatch took the plate out of Ace's hand and made some more. Which he ate again with incredible speed. He than got Ace thirds and fourths. He knew this was not going to turn out well. Marco usually ate one to two plates, not four. He hoped Marco's stomach could handle it. Do Phoenix powers do that?

After Ace finished fourths he sighed happily. "This is almost as good as Makino's."

Ace could practically hear the heartbreak. To Thatch was this unacceptable. It was like a arrow straight to the hart. Almost as good? Like he was in second place? A flood of tears streamed down his face. "Hooooow? Why am I not as good as this Makino? I won't accept this defeat. Just wait Makino! I will be taking your first place." Thatch screamed at no one in particular. He than realized that he didn't even know who Makino was. She could be important to his brothers soulmate.

Thatch smiled. Marco’s soulmate revealing was information about him. "Who's Makino?"

A soft smile crossed Ace's (Marco's?) face. "Well she is-" Ace stopped mid sentence. "Also none of your fucking business." An idea popped in Ace's mind. From all the things he had witnessed, Thatch seemed to be a sucker. Someone...to easily gain information from.

"So Thatch right? Tell me more about this switch you are talking about. You also said that you're this guy's brother. So can you tell me about him too?" Maybe if he heard this ridiculous made up story he could find some kinds of useful information. Every story had some kind of truth in it. He just needed to find it.

A big smiled crossed Thatch's face. It was like all the offense he had taken earlier just disappeared. "Of course my future brother in law." Ace cringed internally. No way was he going to be this nutjobs brother in law. The only person that was allowed to call him brother was Luffy.

Thatch scooted next to him, way to close for Ace's liking. It took all of Ace's willpower to not beat Thatch up right here and now. "It actually basic knowledge, but a soulmate switch is a daylong body switch with your soulmate. So Marco is your soulmate and vise versa. You are in Marco's body and Marco in yours. It happens, as you can maybe guess, around your twenties. In the day people get switched they'll try to find as much information about their soulmate to try to find them when they switch back."

"So you're telling me that this switch has a duration for one day and that it happens in your twenties?" Ace questioned.

"Yeah, that's correct." Thatch confirmed.

"Are you hypnotized or something? What shitty devil fruit did you use to do this? Do you bastards even gather information about the people you kidnap? I thought kidnappers were supposed to be smart and shit."

"Hey! I am smart. We aren't hypnotized. We are not using a devil fruit to switch and we didn't kidnap you."

"Nope, don't believe it." Ace concentrated on his ears to listen to footsteps. There were none. Perfect. "So why don't you tell me what really is happening. If you do I won't punch you again. It's getting kinda sad how fucking persistent you guys are about this."

Thatch quickly brought his hands up his defense. "Wow slow down there! No need to get violent. What about this. You sit this day out and if you are not switched back at midnight than you can beat me up all you want. But if you do switch back than we were right and you've got to accept that Marco is your soulmate, this whole thing is real and that we are not kidnappers."

"Deal." Ace smirked. He had just formed a pretty good plan in his head. He had one day to find out all the possible escape routes and weak points. When the next sunrise will come he will jump ship and go back home, not before beating this asshole up for lying to him.

Yeah, perfect. As long as they honored their side of the deal then he would honor his side. That didn't mean he wouldn't have his guard up. He just had to wait one day.

How bad could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone. I can’t mention all of you. I’m afraid that I’ll miss some. I see names of people come up who just went through most of my works or others who are always there when I post a new work. Who have been reading my works for almost half a year (I think).  
> Of course also thank you to the people who just like one work. I understand that now everything can be something you like. Im just glad I made something that you did like. 
> 
> So thank you all for being there and thank you for reading!


	4. Breakfast time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii there! New chapter!

Luffy was immediately telling him all kind of stories, while in the mean time Dadan and the other two went to grab something to fix his ankle. Marco was sure the kid was telling four to five stories at a time. All the stuff he heard was...interesting to say the least. No, actually scratch that. It didn't sound very safe. Throwing kids of bridges, fighting a giant tiger when Luffy was seven, killing a huge scorpion. What the fuck?!

Do kids these days really have that much imagination? Please say they do, because if this was actually real...just no.

Luffy tried to pull him up. "Ace-no Marco let's get breakfast. Then we can talk all we want about Ace and soulmate thingies. You can meet Ace's friends and spar with me and explore the forest and visit the Grey terminal or High town."

Marco let out a small chuckle. He loved this kids enthusiasm, but he couldn't do that. "I'm sorry Luffy, but I broke an ankle, remember-yoi? I can't go to all those places."

Luffy looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I broke an ankle." That explanation didn't seem to help Luffy get it at all. "You can't walk with a broken ankle.-yoi." Marco added.

"Who says that?"

Uh what? It was common sense. Why was this kid to confused why he couldn't walk with a broken ankle? "The doctors? Everyone? You don't walk on something that is broken. You need to let it heal-yoi, not make it worse."

"Not really, Ace breaks bones sometimes and a still uses them."

"Well, that's not really good for your body-you."

"Oh I got it!" Luffy said happily. He grabbed Marco and threw him over his shoulder again. "W-wait Luffy, put me down-yoi."

Luffy just laughed before running out of the wooden building into the woods. He ran for a while before setting Marco down. "Shishishi, stay here. I'll get breakfast."

Marco was even more confused than before. They were in the middle of the jungle. Where was this kid going to get breakfast? There wasn't any establishment nearby. "Where-yoi? Shouldn't we go back to miss Dadan?"

"No? Why would we? Wait, I think I hear a Danpa nearby! Stay here. I'll get it." Luffy ran into the woods, leaving Marco behind. 

A Danpa? Like the mammal? Was Luffy going to hunt it down? He didn't understand what was going on. Why didn't they stay at Dadan's place to get breakfast? Wasn't she their caretaker or something? There were so many question marks popping up in his head.

Marco wanted to follow Luffy, but decided against it. He didn't know this place, so he'd trust Luffy. A few minutes later Luffy came back carrying a dead animal on his back.

"What the-why did you kill an animal-yoi?" Marco asked.

"Breakfast of course! Let's eat." Luffy explained with a smile. He placed dry wood on the ground, threw water on the surrounding area so the forest wouldn't burn down and made a fire.

"Wait-yoi! What are you doing?!"

"I'm making breakfast?" Luffy said questioningly.

No. What. The. Actual. Fuck. How? Why? What? "Why are we eating breakfast here in the middle of a jungle instead of miss Dadan's place?"

"Why would we? If we eat it there we would have to share. And I don't want to share."

"Fine, but why did you kill an animal for that? What about just normal bread with something on it-yoi. Can't we just ask or something at Dadan's and take it here so we don't have to share-yoi?"

"What's bread?" Marco had a little bit of trouble registering those words.

"Bread. You know-yoi. The stuff that you usually eat for breakfast?"

"Never heard of it. It must be mystery breakfast. Me and Ace always eat meat or soup as breakfast. Maybe something else if Makino come by, but she usually comes around lunch or diner."

Marco may not have been a chef like Thatch, but he knew that that wasn't healthy at all. You needed all kinds of nutrients and he knew those nutrients were not all present in meat or soup. "So what do you eat for lunch and diner?"

"Meat or soup? And we sometimes collect fruits from the trees." Luffy said questioningly.

"Just those things-yoi?"

"Yep. You're acting weird Marco. Why wouldn't we?" Marco was about to open his mouth, but Luffy started talking again. "Oh yeah, we sometimes dine 'n dash in high town. We usually get ramen or meat. It's great! Ace said that it has all kinds of spices in it, just like Makino does!"

This is so wrong on so many levels. "Absolutely not-yoi! That's not healthy Luffy. You need to eat good balance meals, not meat and only meat! You said that Makino served good food, right? So let's go to Makino-yoi." He internally cringed at how much that sentence sounded like something Thatch would say.

"But you said you didn't want to walk."

"What do you mean-yoi?"

"Makino lives in the village. That's around a two to three hour walk from here."

Marco internally screamed. Where had he ended up exactly? Why was this kid staying so far from normal society. Wait. Does that mean? "Luffy? Do you _live_ in this forest?"

Luffy smiled at him with this big smile he had already seen multiple times on his face. "Yeah. Me and Ace live in the treehouse that you threw me out of. We have to repair it too, otherwise Ace will get angry for breaking it again. Why?"

Fuck. His soulmate lived in a forest. Secluded from the outside world. His soulmate was probably some feral jungle kid.

It could be worse, because there was always the possibility that your soulmate would be a slave. Those kind of switches were the worst. Though this information made him worried about the upbringing and knowledge his soulmate possesses. Does Ace know how to read or write? Does he suffer from severe nutrition deficiency, because he ate almost only meat his whole life? Does he even know about the rest of the world? About the corrupted world government and the celestial dragons?

Marco prayed that he did.

—————

Luffy began to set up the things to cook the Danpa. This Marco guy really was weird. Why wouldn't meat be healthy? Meat is the best there is. Marco should consider himself lucky that he is still sharing his meat with him after he insulted it.

While waiting for the Danpa they made some small talk. Marco wanted to know lots of stuff about Ace. He told Marco about Ace's favorite food, how cool of a brother Ace was and that Ace is a meany sometimes.

Luffy also learned some things about Marco. Did you know that he is a pirate?! Not as cool as Shanks tho. He has many brothers and he says that he is a flying blue flaming pigeon. Oh, he wasn't supposed to talk about that.

After way too long the danpa was finally ready to be eaten. Luffy had shared it half half with Marco. Marco had said that he didn't need that much, but then was surprised when he was still very hungry after his first portion. Luffy may or may not had already eaten half of what Marco had said he didn't want.

They both still weren't full after the danpa. So he suggested this great idea. "Hey Marco! We should go to Makino! She's a really good friend of ours and probably has more meat we can eat."

"But didn't you say that it was a two to three hour walk-yoi?"

"Yesss, but I really want some Makino made meat. She makes it really jummy. Talking about it made me more hungry."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"How about I'll carry you all the way there?" Luffy suggested.

"No offense Luffy, but I am not looking forward to hanging on your schouder for three hours and I don't think you're going to make it. I'm a heavier and taller then you-yoi."

"Well fine. I have an other way."

"What is it-yoi" Marco questioned.

Luffy grinned and grabbed two trees. He slowly walked back, stretching his arms. "Stand before my body, in between my arms."

Marco slowly got up and went to do as Luffy said.

"Gomu gomu no..." Marco paled in realization as in what Luffy was planning. It was too late though. He couldn't stop it now. "...ROCKET."

'Ah fuck.' Was Marco's last thought before he was flung into the air with Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I’ll try to update this work each 2-3 weeks. 
> 
> Anyway. I kinda have this concept, but I can’t come up with a storyline to go with it. This has been sitting in my ‘ideas’ for almost 3 months now 😅. So I thought I’d ask you guys. Is there like something you would like to suggest. It’s just a suggestion, no garantie that it will be used. Maybe I’ll make it an interactive story? Idk. I’ll put the concept in the comments.


	5. Way to nice people and Marines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!

After eating, Thatch lead him around. It was a nice little tour. He got shown the crows nest, dining hall, his room, the best prank places and the deck. Ace knew Thatch purposely was avoiding places where he could escape or hide. They didn't walk past any life boats or very closed spaces, but that didn't matter. Ace hadn't expected it any other way. This just meant he was going to have to find it himself. He just needed to lose these fuckers and then explore on his own.

This turned out to be harder than he thought. He knew the shipway large so there had to be many people on it, but holy shit! They were fucking everywhere. Literally everywhere. The moment he ditched his babysitter he would bump into someone else not even a minute later. It could happen one or two times. Maybe even three, but he tried _thirtytwo_ times. It was really starting to annoy Ace.

The worst was the crew itself. For someone who was captured he would have guessed that he would be tortured or that they would want to have something from him, but they didn't. They didn't ask for his secrets. They just all looked at him with this fondness and love in their eyes. Ace didn't understand why these strangers were looking at him like that. Like they fucking liked him. Maybe they loved the pineapple guy. Marco was it? But that would mean that Marco was a real guy and that would prove his kidnap theory wrong.

What was bothering him though were the looks. The only people he got that look from were Luffy, shitty gramps, Makino and Dadan. That's it, everyone else would look at him with disgust and hate. They would try to kill him and attack him. And-and these _strangers_ didn't do that. It was so different. He didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to be angry at them, yell and hit, but one look into their eyes would quell his anger. He couldn't yell and hit those guys while they were looking at him like that. He just couldn't. And he hated that. He was weakened by just one look.

Not to mention that these guys were absolutely everywhere. Everywhere he look he got that gaze. It made him get this warm fuzzy feeling inside of him, like Luffy did. It made him think that these shit heads liked him and wanted him to be around.

No, wait. The worst part was the shitty geezer. That fucker had the nerve to call him son. _Son_. And with that stupid gaze again. Ace may or may not have tried to hit that asshole again...with an axe.

And now you’re catched up I think. He was just storming past people at this point. The people that he past only looked concerned and asked if he was okay, while he shoved past them. Why the fuck were they so nice?

Why did they care?

Was this what they did to everyone they kidnapped? Is this how they made the other victims believe that this crazy theorie was real? Showing love and care for a kidnapped person was new for him, but he could see it working.

It was working on him and he hated it.

They were smart kidnappers after all. They picked out lonely and shunned people and gave them the only thing they didn't get, love and effection. He had underestimated them. He hadn't mentally prepared himself for this, but he could do it. He would make it out alive and not brainwashed.

Ace found a corner. A perfect place that was dark, and out of sight and most importantly alone. He sat there for a few minutes just processing everything, before he could do anything else.

How to escape?

He was afraid that the moment he came out of this hiding spot he would be accompanied again in a minute. He had to stay out of sight, but that seemed nearly impossible. He didn't even know the layout of the ship or where the fuck he even was.

He ran a hand through his weird blond hair. Escape seemed so impossible. He couldn't think of anything. He was even hoping deep down that this switch thing was true and that he would be switch back at midnight, because he didn't know how else to get out of this situation.

He could try attacking again, but that would break the peace treaty he made. Maybe he could...find a life boat and when he find one he will attack everyone near him and leave the ship. No one would be able to notify the rest and he could make a clean escape. Now he just had to find the life boats. Which meant having to go out again.

He groaned silently, but got up anyway. He came outside his hiding spot and guess what. Within two minutes they found him again, all were perfectly happy to see him.

Fuck them, bunch of bastards.

Ace got to the upper deck again with some directions and went to search. He looked around for two hours and he still hadn't found anything. You would think that on the upper deck were the life boats right? Apparently not. He was really getting sick of these people too. Ace also knew that he couldn't just ask them. They would know his plan than.

He was about to go inside the ship, when someone ringed an alarm. Marines were attacking. Of course they were. Ace should have figured this would happen. Some people are trying to guide him back inside the ship, but he wouldn't let them. Oh hell no. He was going to kick some Marine ass. He really needed to let out some pent up aggression.

Ace looked around for a weapon that look like his metal pipe and fortunately for him, he found one. He spun it around a few times to see if it was good enough, before checking the weight. It was okay.

He waited with the rest of the crew till the Marines arrived. All of them looked ready for battle. Some of them had axes or swords and he even saw some people with metal claws as weapon. That didn't matter. As long as these pirates wouldn’t attack him, he could vent in peace.

The Marines started to shoot at the ship and they shot back. The shooting continued for a while before the Marines tried to board the ship which of course was met with resistance. Ace was one of the first person to charge at the Marines. Some of them tried to shoot him, but he just dodged the bullets.

He made his way across the deck, hitting the Marines with his pipe left and right. Stupid assholes shouldn't have attacked him. He was throwing Marines all over the place, when he noticed that some of those stupid ass pirates we're watching out for him. They would discreetly shoot a marine when they came to close him or thought he couldn't take them on.

He could take care of himself dammit! As warning for them to stop doing that, he 'accidentally' almost hit Thatch with his pipe. He heard Thatch yell a loud "Hey! Not cool." before swinging at the next target.

Every Marine he was fighting was scared of him and confused, but mostly scared. He didn't really understand why. Between the giant, people with swords and a pineapple with a pipe, they were scared of the pineapple with the pipe? There was literally a guy turning into a shiny bitch and they ran to that guy to get away from him. What the fuck? Maybe he looked scary while venting?

Some Marines managed to land some hits on him, but he ignored that. No time for that in battle. He didn't even feel the pain for more than a few seconds.

It all went great until this, probably higher ranking, Marine came up to him and attacked him. Ace was able to block some attacks a few times, before his pipe broke. That was fine. He could just hand-to-sword-combat this guy. The marine saw his pipe broken and began to laugh at him. Saying usually shit talk like "Not so strong for being the first commander huh?" And "your time has come Phoenix!"

Ace dodged a few swings, before going in to punch him. Or he would have if he arm hadn't turned into a blue fired wing. He let out a surprised yelp and missed his attack completely. In that one moment of distraction he knew he fucked up. Badly. His back was now open for the enemy to attack. He was going to die. He couldn't die. Not like this. He promised.

Ace tried to get away or dodge or defend, but he wasn't on time. He felt the marines sword cutting from his right shoulder to his left hip. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. He got hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to all of you. I saw that there were many people subscribe and the amount actually surprise me quite a bit. I’m glad y’all like it. Thank you for all the support!!!!
> 
> This chapter was kinda rushed, because I wanted to post this on Christmas. Still a bit late 😅 I’ll check it later for grammer etc. I didn’t have much time to read it through. It might be a little more edited later.
> 
> Next chapter we’re going back to Marco.


	6. Fushia village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! Jut wanted to post something on 1 January. It’s a little shorter than I wanted. But it is what it is.

He was flying. He literally saw the whole forest. This would have been a nice view and he might have enjoyed it if he wasn't panicking about how he was going to land. He was incredibly high and his only hope at not dying was Luffy.

About that. If he didn't die now he was going to kill Luffy. What had possessed the kid to do that! This had to be the most irrational and crazy option out of all of them. He would have rather hung on Luffy's shoulder for three hours than this. He could see the village from here and they were nearing it quickly.

Marco felt two stretchy arms wrap around his body, before Luffy turned into a balloon. Just like in the morning. They crash landed about fivehundred meters from the village. Marco felt himself get little cuts in multiple places. To his surprise was the rest of the landing rather smooth.

He slowly got up. He knew that Luffy was alright. He was already up and running. If Luffy had been his brother than he would have-What was the word? Yeet? Yeah, he would have yeeted Luffy right of the ship. But Luffy wasn't his brother..

Lets not hit the brother of his soulmate. That would be really bad if that got told to Ace. But Marco was now a the praying point where he was begged whatever force is out there for his soulmate to not be as batshit crazy as Luffy. He has heard of opposite attract, but please don't be that. He really didn't need his own calm and their soulmate crazy together.

"Luffy!" Marco yelled. "You araaahhh." He got cut of when Luffy rammed his shoulder in his stomach and slung him over his shoulder. Prancing out the word meat the whole way to the village.

He ran through the door of the bar. "Makino. Please feed me." Marco was dumped on the ground without a care as Luffy went to sit at the bar.

Marco took a look at what he suspected was Makino. Green hair, pretty young, maybe mid twenties. He got up and jumped his way over. This took Makino's attention away from the conversation she and Luffy were having.

"Ace, what happened? Are you hurt somewhere?" Marco sat down on a bar stool.

"I'm sorry miss Makino. It seems I'm having my soulmate switch with Ace today-yoi. I'm Marco. Nice to meet you. I did break my ankle actually." Marco stuk his hand out for Makino to shake.

"Nice too meet you too. Let me got you something to help with that." Makino walked to the back and came back with a first aid kit. Together they bandaged his ankle and applied some cream on it.

"Thank you miss."

"No problem. I've known Luffy since he was a baby and Ace since he was eleven so I'm used to their recklessness. Speaking about that." She turned her attention on Luffy. "Luffy! You're supposed to tell me about this, before asking for food." She turned her attention back. "Do you want something to eat Marco?"

"Yes please, but I don't have any money on my right now. So I can't pay you-yoi."

"That doesn't matter. Now what do you want to eat? I can image with Ace’s stomach that you're still very hungry."

"Whatever is the easiest for you. I don't want to impose more than I'm doing-yoi."

"Alright."

Marco sighed in relief. She looked like a normal and sane person. Probably the only one on this whole island. He was glad Ace had someone like this looking after him. That gave him a little more hope.

While Makino was making the food, Marco was contemplating if he should ask her some questions. Marco didn't really want to ask her for more, but he felt like she was here now the only person who he could get an honest description of Ace from. Luffy's was fine. But with all the child fantasies and all that. Marco would rather have a second opinion. "Makino-yoi?" Could you maybe tell me what Ace is like?"

Her face brightened up. "Of course. When I first met Ace I had heard he was a very wild kid, but it wasn't like that at all. He can be stubborn and have a little too much pride, but he is very sweet and kind. He always offers to help at the bar and watches out for Luffy. He's also very polite and strong. Overall he's a good boy."

"Thank you Makino-yoi." This was not expected. From Luffy's description of Ace, he seemed like an aggressive, very overprotective brother. But Makino just said that he was almost the complete opposite.

"And these stories. I hear from Luffy that they go bear hunting and they fought a tiger? Is that true-yoi?"

"Yeah. The boys sometimes bring some that I can use for the bar, although they don't have too. They've always fought the animals on the mountain. Their favorite food is crocodile meat. The moment I got that told I feared that they might go extinguished with the amounts they eat."

"Thank you-yoi." So Luffy's tales were not tales. Fuck him. Everything was fine. His soulmate was just, if he got this right, a stubborn, politely aggressive jungle kid who lives on a random mountain with a crazy younger brother. No problem.

After half an hour of waiting and conversations with Luffy and Makino the food came. Marco took a few bites. Is really was good, but not as good as Thatch's. He look at Luffy and saw him inhaling the food.

Marco quickly went back to look at his food, before he lost his appetite. He felt his stomach rumble. He really was hungry. In the middle of his eating he began to feel a bit woozy. Everything turned blurry and he felt incredibly sleepy. It all came incredibly fast. His last thought before everything went black was that maybe Makino had poisoned the food.

—————

Marco woke up when he was punched HARD. He crashed into a few tables and chairs, slamming into the wall. He groaned. He was still drowsy. He was under attack! He tried to focus, but his eyes wouldn't really let him. He saw a big blurry person moving towards him. He dodge it just in time, but because of the ankle he still fell to the ground.

He saw the figure going in for another attack. It had almost hit him too. It was stopped just in time by Makino. "Garp! Ace is having his switch right now. Don't you dare hit the poor lad."

Garp? ...Garp? He knew a Garp.

...

...

...

No. Please. No. Please don't let it be the Garp who I think it is. Any other Garp is fine. Just not Garp the fist. Please don't be Garp the fist.

His eyes began to focus. Yeah he could make out who it was, although he really rather not.

Noooooooooo! Marco could literally cry right now.

It was Garp the fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I am currently working on my other works who need a part 2/3 (‘Where can I feel safe’, ‘What’s it like to have a family’ and ‘Dear school people’) so they can be finished. 
> 
> I also want to thank you guys for your support on this work, but also on my other works ❤️ Thank you guys so much. I’m looking forward to keep writing for everyone  
> For me it will be a very busy January. I’ll try to write, but I don’t know how much I can. The next update might take longer.


	7. A Phoenix?

Ace knew he was hit. His whole back was probably open. But after a few seconds on the ground, while these pirates were attacking, he began to feel...fine. Great even. No pain at all. He stood up with ease. His hand traveled over the space where the blade had hit. There was no wound, but there was a little bit of blood. Prove that the attack had hit.

Was he dead? Was he a ghost now? Please, don’t let him be dead. He looked at his right arm that was still the blue fiery wing. He really got killed over this.

Ace jumped in surprise when he felt someone tap in shoulder. Someone could touch him. Did that mean he wasn't dead?

Behind him stood Thatch, trying to get him off the battlefield. Ace went with him without resisting. He was still processing all of...this.

"Stay here." Ace nodded and Thatch disappeared back on to the battlefield.

He was still alive. This was a miracle or something. The wound he had received just glitched out.

Wait.

He couldn't swim or even move in the water. He had a blue fiery wing thingy. Did that mean he was a devil fruit user? He looked is body over again. There was not even a little scratch in sight and he knew that he received those. He didn't understand. What kind of devil fruit would do this?

He looked himself over again. There were no injuries. Was there a heal heal fruit? Did he heal from every wound? Than how come the blue wing? Had this Marco two devil fruits? One that would heal him and another that gave him blue fire wings?

Could you even eat two devil fruits? He thought he heard Luffy say somewhere that that wasn't possible, but Marco's body was maybe the living proof that it was. Shitty gramps had probably lied to Luffy so he wouldn't eat another one. He could remember Gramps really blowed a fuse about Luffy eating a devil fruit in the first place. It made sense.

Ace waited patiently inside. Maybe he should have used this time to escape, but he couldn't. He wanted answers. He was so confused. His whole theory didn't seem logical anymore. Why would they kidnap him only for them to put them in a body that has two devil fruits? Didn't that make him very strong?

There was also the concerning look Thatch had given him when he led him here. Those emotions couldn't be fake. Ace was sure that he hadn't been that close to Thatch that he deserved those eyes. There was also the fact that he Navy also knew this Marco. Pirates and the navy didn't get along that well, so they wouldn't play along with the pirates.

But that would mean that the soulmate switch is real...or somewhat real. He wasn't quite ready to accept that reality. Maybe he wasn't kidnapped by these pirates, but that didn't mean their switch theory made sense.

He was so confused.

Maybe someone had snuck aboard who had the switch switch fruit and hit this Marco with it. It just happened to switch him and Marco. That could be it.

Marco couldn't be his soulmate. From what those pirates told him he gathered that, if this soulmate would be real, than it would be your lover or something. Anyway, it would be something close to him, like another half. Ace knew Marco couldn't be his soulmate, because he just plain didn't deserve one.

Ace didn't even notice the battle was over, only becoming aware of it because of Izo walking in. "I saw what happened. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him in time. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine." Ace knew that he should be angry at them. Maybe scream or ignore them, but he didn't have the energie for that. He just felt lost.

He just wanted to know what the hell is going on! A body switch, soulmates, being maybe kidnapped, Marco the commander, these way too friendly people, a fatal wound that disappeared, a blue wing.

It was all to much. So many things were happening and Ace couldn't control any of it. He had no information.

It was bothering him so much that he didn't know anything.

He wanted to be in the treehouse next to Luffy, getting dinner and causing havoc. A completely _normal_ day. Something normal, something he understood. He just wanted it all to end, but he didn't know how too. These guys weren't helping him at all.

"Marco ate the Tori Tori no Mi, model Phoenix. He is a healing Phoenix. As you can see your wounds all healed and your arm is one of his wings." Izo explained.

"Wow thanks.” Ace said sarcastically. “That might have been nice to know. I almost died." What was a Phoenix? Was it a fire bird? Ace searched through his brain for answers, but he didn't find any. So it couldn't be a bird who lived or traveled past Dawn Island.

But it was a bird. Birds could fly. That meant he could fly. They still hadn't gotten that far from that one island. If he could make it to there than he could get his hands on a den den mushi and call shitty gramps or Makino. He could finally get the answers he wanted. He could go home.

A newly found hope rose up in his heart.

"Anyway-" Izou snapped him out of his thoughts. "-I have to check on the injured to see how many are from my division."

Ace didn't reply. His mind was already focused on something else. How did birds fly? They just do it, right? They get literally kicked out of their nest and nail it. It was like an instinct.

If he really was this Phoenix bird than he should be able to fly. With the instincts and muscle memory he should be able to do it. And if not, than he should heal with his magical blue flames.

Ace grinned. Yeah, fuck these guys. He is getting out of here pronto, while they were still busy recovering from the attack.

The highest point on this shitty ship was the crows nest.

He walked past a few crew and stood before the crows nest. It should be high enough.

When he was all the way up he looked down. It was a long way to the deck. Should he not be able to fly he would go...splat. He hoped this heal power could save him from that and if not he'd surely break a few bones. He didn’t really worry about that. He has had worse.

He tried to turn his arms into wings. It took him thirty (frustrating) minutes to make both his arms flaming wings. He took a deep breath.

He could do this. He was a bird. Yeah, how hard could it be? He wasn't Luffy who took ages to finally punch in a straight line.

He could do this.

He ran as fast as he could to the edge of the crows nest and jumped. Various crew members on deck screamed, panicked and moved to catch him.

Ace flapped his wings as fast as he could. He let out a laugh in disbelief. He could fly! Yeah! He did fall half of the height down, but he was doing it...sort off. Having a good balans and not flapping one wing harder than the other was more difficult than expected, but he wasn't falling. He could fly away!

"Hahah Fuck you, you suckers! You should have seen your faces. Absolutely hilarious. Even the old fart looked like he was about to have a heart attack." Ace laughed while pointing at the pir-

While pointing?

Pointing...?

He was pointing.

Ah fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Anyway, as I mentioned I was busy with school and I basically failed something very important and have to do it over. So I there is a chance I might disappear for a few weeks here and there. I do have some works pre written, but chapter 8 of soulmate switch is not one of them. I’ll try to write as much as I can, but no promises for anything.
> 
> Also thank you all so much for respecting my life and showing your support. I really appreciate it and it makes me incredibly happy to see. I’m so blessed I got you guys as readers :D

**Author's Note:**

> I only read this through once. Sorry if there are any mistakes! I will try I find and fix them as soon as possible. I wanted to get it done on time. I’m still to late tho 😅
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
